


To You

by Five_Foot_Hobbit



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Father's Day poem, Gen, is about ducks, love your dad or dad figure in your life, love your duck dad, not giving away who it's about, your interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Foot_Hobbit/pseuds/Five_Foot_Hobbit
Summary: A short Father's Day poem to the dad figures of Ducktales.





	To You

Happy Father’s Day

Though you may not be father by blood

You’re worth that title ten-fold 

Happy Father’s Day

Another year goes by

You continue to raise us

Make us better ducks day by day

We don’t listen to what the whispers say

Unlike ‘him’, you were always there

When the times got hard

The worry endless

The fear, suffocating

Happy Father’s Day, to a duck worth more

Than all the riches of the world

We love you ‘Dad’

Thank You,

Your, Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day guys! Love your dads whoever you think they are in your life.
> 
> This may or may not be also for a certain brown duck, not just good ole Dadnold, and the family he'll be joining that was eluded to in my fic, "Doodle". All you patient people you must suffer with patience just a bit more!


End file.
